


17. The Star

by Liana_DS



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cintamu memperbarui harapanku.</p><p>[Super unpopular pairing (but canon) ShinNari!]</p><p>Berdasarkan makna kartu nomor 17 dari seri tarot Major Arcana, The Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17. The Star

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

**__ **

**_The Star_ ** **melambangkan harapan yang diperbarui setelah lolos dari kegelapan.**

* * *

Shindong suka dan mahir menari, tetapi jika diminta untuk memilih, maka menjadi penari adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

Dahulu, Shindong adalah seorang pemuda berbadan subur dengan kelenturan tubuh di atas normal dan energi berlimpah. Segala jenis tarian ia kuasai dengan baik, bahkan ia dapat merancang tarian sendiri untuk teman-teman segrupnya. Dia sangat senang dan bertekad ingin terus menjadi penari, yang muncul di atas panggung maupun di layar kaca. Grupnya merangkul banyak orang menjadi penggemar mereka—tetapi popularitas Shindong berbanding terbalik dengan popularitas grupnya.

Hanya karena penampilan.

Sekarang, Shindong adalah seorang pria berbadan subur... ehm, cenderung kurus, dengan setumpuk keputusasaan menyertainya. Beberapa penggemar mencintai grupnya—tanpanya. Dia hampir tidak dilirik, sehingga setelah sepuluh tahun grupnya beraksi, dialah yang pertama kali keluar dari grup, mengatakan sembari tersenyum pada pers bahwa ini sudah bukan masanya.

Dari dulu, Shindong memang tidak pernah memiliki era sendiri di dunia hiburan, walaupun teman-teman satu grupnya memprakarsai zaman baru budaya Korea.

“Aku sudah keluar dari grup dan tidak ingin menari lagi,” ucap Shindong pada diri sendiri, “Apa hal lain yang bisa kulakukan?”

Pertanyaan ini menghempaskan Shindong ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak kecil di pinggir kota, menjadi guru di sana. Sedikit kebahagiaan kembali, tetapi hanya sedikit.

Hingga seseorang yang tak asing menemuinya.

“Shindong- _oppa_?”

Gadis mungil yang bergelar mantan pacar Shindong itu kini tampak seperti wanita dewasa, terlebih ketika ia menggandeng tangan salah satu anak murid Shindong. Kedipan tak percaya dari Shindong menerbitkan tawa wanita muda itu. “Jangan terkejut. Seperti aku ini orang asing saja buatmu.”

“Nari- _ya_? Junhee adalah anakmu?”

Si penjemput, Jung Nari, menggeleng cepat. “Aku seorang Jung dan Junhee seorang Choi—menurutmu dia anakku?”

“Nari- _ahjumma_ adalah bibiku, Shin- _songsaengnim_ , tetapi hari ini, dia yang menjemputku karena _Appa_ sibuk.” ralat gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang berdiri di samping Nari. Shindong mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan, untuk satu alasan yang tak jelas, merasa lega.

“Aku sudah dengar berita tentang keluarnya kau dari Super Junior, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau...” Nari memandang bangunan taman kanak-kanak itu sesaat, “...akan menjadi guru di sini. Kupikir kau akan berkarir solo sebagai pembawa acara atau—“

“Dunia hiburan tidak pantas lagi buatku,” kekeh Shindong, menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam suaranya, “Aku suka anak-anak dan anak-anak menyukaiku, jadi inilah pekerjaan yang terbaik.”

Tapi Nari tidak berpikir demikian. Ia menatap Shindong beberapa lama, lalu merogoh saku dan memberi pria berwajah lucu itu sebuah kartu nama.

“Datanglah jika kau punya waktu. Kau _harus_ datang.”

Di kertas kecil itu, tertera satu nama agensi artis yang baru berkembang—Jung Nari rupanya berstatus sebagai ‘pencari bakat’ untuk agensi itu.

Maka Shindong datang ketika ia senggang.

“Aku tahu _passion_ mu di dunia hiburan masih tinggi,” Nari menyambut Shindong dengan wajah senang, “Kau harus dimanfaatkan, hahaha...”

“Kau yakin sudah memanfaatkan orang yang tepat?”

“Tentu saja, seyakin Direktur Lee dulu hingga menarikmu ke perusahaannya.”

“Bahkan jika aku seorang yang gendut?”

“Peduli apa? Kemampuan menarimu adalah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Bahkan Eunhyuk- _oppa_ rekan setimmu dulu tidak sehebat kau!”

Shindong tersenyum samar. “Tapi kecantikan fisik adalah komoditi utama di dunia ini.”

“Siapa bilang kau tidak cantik?” Nari menyeret Shindong dengan segera, “Untukmu, tak perlu pakai audisi; aku akan mengajakmu langsung menemui Direktur.”

Satu desiran aneh muncul di antara Shindong dan Nari saat tangan mereka bertaut.

“Semua orang bilang aku memperburuk sebuah panggung.” ucap Shindong. Nari tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia menelengkan kepala, membiarkan helaian rambut hitamnya jatuh, menutupi rasa malunya sesempurna mungkin.

“Bagiku, kaulah yang membuat sebuah penampilan layak untuk dinikmati.”

* * *

 

Sejak hari itu, Shindong memancangkan niat untuk terus menghidupkan panggung dengan tariannya, meski berada di bawah label yang berbeda. Menghiasi layar kaca dengan candaan khas dan wajah lucunya.

Juga mewarnai panggung kehidupannya bersama Jung—ups, maksudku Shin—Nari.

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> ShinNari adalah salah satu OTPku dan aku gak pernah bisa move on dari OTP sekalinya punya. SEKALIPUN SEKARANG MEREKA BERDUA DAH PUTUS.  
> Tapi kisah cinta Shindong tetap dibangun oleh Shindong sendiri, saya hanya sekedar berimajinasi seperti yg dikatakan disclaimer.  
> love shindong. please support him, dia mau wamil *semangat bapak beruang :p


End file.
